


僵局

by Shadowmancer



Category: Gokusen (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmancer/pseuds/Shadowmancer
Summary: 当初要是和龙，就那么一直一直耗在一起，不离不弃，又会是怎样一种局面。恐怕不会比现在好。也不会比现在差[极道鲜师2：隼龙，现实向]
Relationships: Odagiri Ryu/Yabuki Hayato
Kudos: 2





	僵局

要外人看，3D里矢吹隼人是最堕落的一个。

打架冲在头里，成绩从来倒数，英文认不全26个字母日文也就勉强顺溜，对女人吹口哨对男人挥老拳。不良少年要有个十项全能，这小子绝对一条一条净是红勾。

但矢吹隼人知道，就他这点本事，落在小田切龙眼睛里，那纯粹是小儿科。

小田切龙才是坏透油了的那个。看他平时清高吧自律吧明事理吧，告诉你们，全给他骗了。

比如矢吹隼人其实不喝酒，不能喝，喝一点就上头。鬼知道哪个天杀的把这风声漏出去了，仇家上门来单挑，不比别的，就比喝酒。隼人是谁，立马笑眯眯赴约，嘴角再僵也得笑，气势不能先输。手才伸出去，旁边多出一人把他爪子拍开，夺了瓶子咕咚咕咚灌下去。双方见杀出这么个程咬金，怔了一半傻了一半。来者把瓶子摔出脆生生响动，话说得稳脚站得稳眼神端得更稳。

“还比不？”

之后龙虽然趴在矢吹家厕所里吐了一回，第二天来上学，脾气照臭吃面照香。矢吹隼人想我一晚上白担惊受怕，打量这小子那身板，没想到人家是刀枪不入。

比如矢吹隼人从来不抽烟，不会抽。小时候被老爸往嘴里硬塞了一根，从此闻不得烟味儿。

龙抽，抽未过滤的。

隔段时间龙就会到隼人那儿，敞着门窗闷头抽烟。不说话，烟雾弥漫看不请表情。每到这种时候隼人总是特别话多，一个人包揽了两个人的份。龙从不阻止，有时答腔。 等隼人把今天牛奶烧糊了这种事说过三遍之后就站起来说浴室借我用用。二十分钟后身上又只剩沐浴乳的味道。那个面色阴郁的龙仿佛被他自己溺毙在浴缸里，连尸体都用强酸溶了和水冲掉。

龙把自己打理清爽，照旧会凑过来，在隼人面前哈一口气。重复了多少回的举动，隼人还是会先呆几秒，再吭哧出来一句：“啊，哦，闻不出。”

比如矢吹隼人只听街头巷尾热卖的情歌，你爱我我爱你。而龙的书架上并排放着巴赫和波顿之子，拿昂贵无比的立体声听死金。

这就是为什么矢吹隼人觉得小田切龙其实挺可怕的。

最可怕的是，这样的龙，和自己上过床。

那天是一向清心寡欲的龙，动了别校老大的女人。五人组被团团围住的时候，龙迈到那个秃头面前。隼人离龙最近，被他接下来的话砸得耳朵里嗡嗡响。

“你女人胸真他妈小，硌死我。”

恶战，流血，奔跑，和之前无数次没什么不同。破了嘴角的龙斜靠在隼人家门外，喘嘘嘘地点燃一支烟，伸脚揣他小腿说你快点。

他的意思，大约是快点开门。

但隼人反应过来的时候，已经把他打了一耳光搡进去压到走廊与客厅之间的地板上。钳着下巴扣住手腕，一字一句唾到他脸上去。

“你碰女人了？连看毛片打手枪都不利索你还敢给我碰女人？”

龙被他压着，也不挣扎，偏过头去说关，你，屁，事。

隼人不记得有脱过龙的衣服，但他记得胸口被蹦起来的扣子敲得生疼。

隼人不记得有吻过龙，但他记得舌尖有他皮肤的味道。

隼人不记得有前戏扩张，但他记得凭直觉进入的时候，龙紧得吓坏了自己。而小田切龙，那个话也不肯多说一句的倔强少年，他的指甲陷进隼人肩背，喉音沙哑。

他说慢点，该死的，你慢点，隼人。

高潮来临的时候龙的手腕从隼人肩头滑落。隼人抱着他，不敢开灯；不敢看自己给他的累累伤痕，不敢看他脸上是不是有汗水以外的液体，不敢看那双在黑暗里都要灼烧起来的细长眸子。

第二天龙在隼人的单人床上醒来，一睁眼就看见旁边那颗脑袋，头发翘得乱七八糟眼圈乌黑。龙差点脱口而出靠，被上了的人是我，你给我摆什么失身少女表情。

但他最终只说矢吹隼人你要是个男人就再别给我提这档子事，咱还是兄弟。

隼人可以指天发誓，他努力地把龙当兄弟，普通兄弟。一起打架一起旷课一起吃拉面一起看美眉的兄弟，真的。直到龙再一次躲到隼人房间里抽烟，抽着抽着突然站起来脱了外套说你要做就做，别他妈老视奸我，老子被你看得浑身发毛。

隼人无比气闷地想自己这双被无数女人称赞含情脉脉的眼睛，咋一被龙形容出来就忒猥亵了呢。

一边想一边还是扑过去压倒。

多年以后隼人看过一句话：我唯一无法抗拒的，就是诱惑本身。脑海里唰地蹦出来龙的手，一颗一颗解着他自己衣扣的手。

这世上果然不缺伟大的哲人。

一次两次都有了，三次四次也是理所当然。隼人不知道有没有熟能生巧这回事，至少龙的反应和第一次没有太大区别：不喜欢开灯，很少出声，偶尔会骂人。

毕业了之后龙去了加拿大，三年时间，不算长也不算短。隼人还是四处打工，每天累得见了枕头像见了娘。直到在同学聚会上再见到龙，才惊觉自己偷偷摸摸地思念了多久。是不是因为思念了太久，龙才会是三年前的模样：清瘦的脸，不置可否的笑，被隼人再一次压在身下的时候也还是如此。

等所有喘息平静之后，龙反手开了床头灯，流海滑落下去，露出来的那张脸叫隼人几乎落泪。龙只是睁着眼睛，食指抚过自己唇间，又飞快掠过隼人嘴角。

再正经不过的一记动作，害隼人无法确定那究竟算不算一个吻。

龙眯着眼打量对面桌上的相框，下巴冲隼人一扬说那你女朋友？

隼人没否认。

龙耸耸肩。“太远了，看不清，肯定是大美女。”

隼人差点想把他摁到浴缸里，看这个人这张嘴究竟能不能暖和一点。

之后又有了几次，远离日光的偷情。但隼人却越来越不知所措。很多时候龙脱得光溜溜在面前晃，隼人却只是手忙脚乱拿被子把他裹严，把他头发捋到耳后又揉散，说我搂着你就好，没别的。

龙怔住，随他。哑着嗓子说烦死了，我想抽烟。

隼人说你抽吧，你原来喜欢的那种真不好买，呛得很。我都不敢试，有时点一根闻闻味而已。

隼人一直记得龙那次躺在怀里，自己两手揽着他腰，龙左臂环过自己后背，就保持着那个姿势吸完一整支烟。龙不停地咳，咳得隔着被子身体还是颤微微的。

龙是从小武那里听说隼人要结婚了。小武瞪着两只猫儿眼说你不知道？我还以为他第一个就告诉你了呢。龙心不在焉揉揉他头发说可能说过吧，我忘了。

“这种事你都能忘啊？”小武跳起来。“他居然是我们5个人里第一个结婚的，吓死我。”

龙笑笑，继续摸他头。

回家的路上龙给隼人打电话说你现在有空没？隼人的声音从听筒里压缩变形之后传过来。

“现在不行啊，老板盯着呢，你能等等么？”

“嗯。”

龙挂了电话把手机扔出车窗外。等吧，再等你一回。

隼人下了班赶到小田切宅。当年还需要翻墙，现在可以堂而皇之从大门进去。乖巧佣人鞠躬说是矢吹先生吧，小田切先生在等你，请跟我来。

小田切先生。隼人失笑，现在这宅子里的小田切先生，是只有他一个了么？

佣人在房门前停住，示意隼人自己进去。隼人开了门，房间应该挺大，却只点了一盏台灯，灯下坐着小田切龙，在看书。

“怎么了？”

“我听小武说了，你要结婚。”龙继续翻书，手指滑过页面。

隼人想自己应该说点什么，或者做点什么。哭或者笑，什么都好。

但他只能听。

听小田切龙说隼人，你瞒我一个有什么用。

“龙…”

小田切龙摆摆手。“隼人，你知道我父亲原来是警察局长，有什么好处？”

隼人很想说诶？好容易咽了回去。

房间里啪地灯火通明，隼人倒退半步。

“好处就在于，他有爱好，也有能力收集枪支。他还收集日本刀，但我不喜欢，锋芒毕露华而不实。”龙指指墙角一个落地圆桶，满满地插着各色长刀。“真要杀人的话，还是枪比较方便。”

隼人开始笑，笑起来几乎又是当年的3D老大矢吹隼人。

“你要杀我么，龙？”

“我想杀，自然就能杀。”小田切头也不抬。“而且父亲当年的哥们手下，也绝对能保我平安无事，你信不信。”

“我信。”

小田切猛地站起来说姓矢吹的，人泡个妞还要装模作样问一声可不可以，你要结婚了要把老子当历史了连屁都不放一个是不是？

“你让我说什么，龙。”隼人走近一些。龙的脸干燥而空白。“我还能说些什么。换了你，你又能为我放弃什么。”

“至少我结婚会告诉你。”

隼人连身子都几乎要蜷缩起来。“小田切龙，我从来就没有你…狠。”

龙一言不发，手边的左轮枪骤然抵上矢吹额头。

那天是怎样走出小田切宅的，隼人不记得。

婚礼当天土屋吞吞吐吐说龙这次去了欧洲，归期不定。隼人也只是听在耳朵里，答应着，手里的酒一滴没洒。

某天收到一封未署名的信，打开了掉出一张照片。教堂外白衣的龙挽了一个外国女子，笑得开怀。头上纷乱的玫瑰花瓣在洒下的瞬间被捕捉成永恒的美好。隼人也只是看了看，半晌爆出一句死小子，就是有钱。

再以后，和妻子吵架，或者教训儿子的时候，会想当初要是和龙，就那么一直一直耗在一起，不离不弃，又会是怎样一种局面。

恐怕不会比现在好。

也不会比现在差。

终究过往。

**Author's Note:**

> KT及相关同人都是年纪快14年+的老文了，比较中二，多包涵


End file.
